


Любители острых ощущений

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Кагеяма не хочет лишний раз светиться на камеры, но Ойкава слишком Ойкава, чтобы его игнорировать.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	Любители острых ощущений

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано для WTF Heartaches 2020.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

— Привет, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма резко поворачивается на звуки знакомого голоса и замирает — Ойкава. Ойкава был на игре, а потом дождался его.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Ойкава-сан?

— Пф-ф, Тобио, разве так встречают любимого семпая?

Кагеяма видел, как некоторые девушки виснут на шее у парней и визжат от радости, но он-то не девушка и визжать точно не собирается.

Он наклоняет голову и бросает короткое:

— Рад встрече.

— Так-то лучше, — улыбается Ойкава и закидывает руку ему на плечо. — Идём.

Кагеяма действительно рад встрече — сегодня у него нет планов, и он не видел Ойкаву уже сто лет. Их отношения рассыпались, ещё не начавшись как следует, когда Кагеяма попал в сборную. Постоянные тренировки, разъезды, отсутствие дома.

Конечно Ойкаве это не нравилось.

Зато у Кагеямы была исполнившаяся мечта и много-много волейбола. И только увидев Ойкаву вживую — сейчас, — он понимает, насколько же его не хватало.

Хорошо, что они не расставались официально, иначе пришлось бы начинать заново, а Кагеяма в этом плохо разбирается. Пришлось бы снова терпеть дурацкие шутки Ойкавы и важные «наставления». Раньше Кагеяма в любом случае пропускал половину мимо ушей, а на вторую не обращал внимания, но переживать это ещё раз ему не особо хочется.

Хоть Ойкава и сказал «идём», он, кажется, понятия не имеет, куда идти. Кагеяма ведёт их окольными путями — не очень хочется попасться на глаза прессе, ведь Ойкава может сболтнуть лишнего. Наверняка ему бы понравилось светиться перед камерами. И ему бы это пошло — гораздо больше, чем самому Кагеяме, который обычно молчит и отделывается общими фразами.

— Видел тебя недавно по телику, — говорит Ойкава, словно мысли читает. — Ты разучился улыбаться? Или говорить?

— Нет, — хмурится Кагеяма. — Всё я умею.

— Но бережёшь для меня? Похвально.

Хочется фыркнуть и сказать, что это не так, но губы сами по себе растягиваются в дурацкой улыбке, словно Кагеяма и в самом деле хранит её только для Ойкавы.

— Сюда.

Кагеяма гремит ключами и открывает дверь заднего выхода, натягивает кепку на глаза и надевает тёмные очки. Идеальный способ незамеченным уйти со стадиона.

— Всё та же дурацкая маскировка? Ты совсем не меняешься, — фыркает от веселья Ойкава и тянет Кагеяму за рукав. — У тебя фирменные куртка и сумка, дурень. Дай сюда.

Кагеяма молчит, пока Ойкава отбирает у него сумку, стаскивает куртку и кепку. Сдвигает очки на макушку. И смотрит серьёзно-серьёзно. А потом целует.

Плевать, что они рядом с открытой дверью, плевать, что на стадионе и снаружи куча людей. Плевать.

Рядом с Ойкавой окончательно сносит крышу.

Кагеяма довольно мычит и запускает руки Ойкаве под футболку, прижимает к себе, стискивает. Ойкава тёплый, почти горячий, елозит и вырывается.

— Да не здесь же, придурок, — ворчит он. — Потерпи до дома.

«Здесь. И сейчас», — говорит Кагеяма нетерпеливым взглядом, чувствуя бедром напряжённый член.

— Дур-р-рак, — шипит Ойкава, когда Кагеяма сжимает его член прямо через свободные штаны. Гладит, потирает. И ловит губами стоны.

Ойкава повисает на нём, держится руками за шею, целует как безумный и совершенно не сдерживает себя. Как обычно. Кагеяма по этому очень скучал.

— Ойкава-са-а-ан, тише.

— Иди ты... Иди ты на хуй, Тобио, — огрызается Ойкава и трётся членом о руку Кагеямы. — Давай уже.

Штаны свободно съезжают до колен, и Ойкава протяжно стонет, когда Кагеяма обхватывает его член влажными от слюны пальцами. У него самого стоит уже так, что почти больно: до звёзд в глазах хочется заняться нормальным сексом, но тут явно неудачное место. Если их заметят — скандал будет ужасный.

А Кагеяма не хочет лишний раз светиться. Вот что ему стоило сдержаться и подождать до дома? Но Ойкава слишком Ойкава, чтобы его игнорировать.

Шаги по коридору кажутся слишком громкими, и сердце Кагеямы моментально замирает. Им нужно быть тише, ещё тише. Им нужно замереть.

Ойкава довольно жмурится и лижет Кагеяму в шею, прикусывает мочку уха и шепчет:

— Не останавливайся, так интереснее.

Кагеяма послушно скользит пальцами по члену, вырывая из Ойкавы задушенный полувздох-полустон. Так действительно... интереснее. Нервы напряжены до предела, собственный член болезненно трётся о молнию джинсов.

— Сильнее, Тобио-чан. Ещё!

Ойкаву колотит крупная дрожь, с приближающимися шагами становясь всё сильнее. Ещё пара метров — и человек дойдёт до их коридора. Ещё на несколько шагов ближе к скандалу.

Ойкава вздрагивает и с протяжным стоном кончает, забрызгивая собственный живот и руку Кагеямы. И повисает на его плечах.

— У вас всё в порядке? — человек наконец появляется из-за поворота.

Если бы сам Кагеяма увидел подобную картину, у него бы точно не осталось никаких сомнений, чем тут занимались: они оба красные, в воздухе отчётливо пахнет спермой. Какое уж тут в порядке...

— Д-да, — в замешательстве говорит Кагеяма.

— Медпункт за углом, если что.

— Спасибо, — кивает Кагеяма и молча наблюдает, как случайный человек — скорее всего, уборщик — скрывается за углом. Шаги удаляются.

— Повторим? — Ойкава улыбается, глядя на него. — Но на этот раз я веду.

Кагеяма кивает и улыбается в ответ. Это действительно было классно.


End file.
